The Fox and The Ninja
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Randy couldn't put his finger on it, but he was certain that he was going to marry that girl no matter what. Randy/Alya. Ipod challenge.


A/N: I Don't Own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Miraculous Ladybug or anything else mentioned

* * *

 _ **Just The Girl by The Click Five  
**_

The second Randy saw her, he knew right then and there that he had to have her no matter what.

Alya Cesaire was among the many students that had been a part of Norrisville's student exchange program with Paris, and while Randy got along fine with the likes of Adrian and Mariette, it was Alya that intrigued him the most out of everyone else. He had tried to to talk to her just to get to know her, but she had a tendency to shut him down, saying that she didn't talk to punks. In fairness, she wasn't totally wrong in that regard. More often than not during lunch, he would occasionally glance from his and Howard's table and take quick looks at the girl of his dreams.

"Why do you even like her, dude?" Howard asked as he ate his fries

"You know, I'm not sure yet" Randy admitted "She's rude to me, she insults me and thinks I'm a gutter punk. But at the same time, I just wanna be around her"

"Wow, way to sound really desperate, Cunningham" the ginger commented

"She will be mine, Howard" he said to his heavyset friend "oh yes, she will be mine"

"Whatever you say, Romeo" Howard brushed off as he continued to stuff his face full of fries

* * *

 _ **No Angels by Bastille  
**_

Alya had a real love/hate relationship with Randy Cunningham: He was clearly in love with her and she hated that. It wasn't that he was a really bad guy, he really wasn't, it's just that he embodied everything that was wrong with her relationship with Nino. True, her previous lover was a decent enough guy, but like Randy, Nino just provide for her when she really needed him to. And that what she in Randy, another guy with a good heart but unable to give not much else outside of that. It may sound callous to most people, but Alya was a logical person, and she knew that a relationship just couldn't survive on love alone.

So, no matter how many times he'd keep trying to get with her, she'd keep shooting him down. No matter how difficult it was for her to keep breaking his heart.

* * *

 _ **Radio Girl by Volbeat**_

Saturdays in Norrisville had become known as Superhero Saturdays when Alya would come onto Heidi's podcast and discuss the world's many superheroes such as Ladybug and the Ninja. There was also a open mic segment were people could call in and chat with the two girls about the many metahumans that were starting to appear in the world.

"Looks like we got another caller on the line, peeps" the ginger said "S'up caller, your on the air"

"Hey this is Randy, first time caller long time listener" the voice on the line introduced much to the chagrin of Alya "I just wanna say that I think you've got a pretty hot co-host and was wondering if she'd like to join me on-"

Unfortunately for Randy, Alya ended the call without a second thought.

"We need to start screening our calls" she informed Heidi

* * *

 _ **A Little Less Sixteen Candles A little More Touch Me by Fall Out Boy**_

"Is he still out there?" Alya asked

"Yep, and he's still playing that boombox to" Mariette replied as she glanced out the window "It's kinda romantic in a way"

For nearly an hour now, Randy's latest attempt to get Alya's attention centered him reenacting a scene from one of his films. Needless to say, it wasn't quite sweeping Alya off her feet.

"Yeah, if you like cheesy eighties movies" Alya spat in disgusted "Which I don't!"

"I don't know why you don't like him, Alya. He seem's like a nice guy" her best friend reasoned

"Unless you count all the times he just ups and skips class all the time" the young vlogger retorted "I bet runs off to the restroom to snort crack or something"

"I doubt it's that" Mariette denied "Maybe he's off doing something important"

"Like what trying think of new ways to bug me?" Alya commented harshly as she took out a bucket

"Uh...what's that bucket for?" the other girl inquired

"This" her friend answered simply

Alya dumped a bucket of ice cold water on her suitor, causing the boombox to slip out his hands and bonk him on the head.

* * *

 _ **Only One In Color by Trapt**_

"What is with you, Cunningham?!" Alya snapped "Do you not understand what no means?"

"I know, but I-" he attempted to say

"But what, you just wanna screw me and get the bragging rights or something?" she accused "Because I assure you that-"

"Because I've never met someone like you!" he suddenly exclaimed "Your smart, your brave- you're just all around amazing! I can't get you out of my head! It's like torture!"

Alya looked visibly taken aback that statment, but before she could try to argue further Randy spoke again.

"I'm not Nino, so why do you keep treating me like I am?" he demanded "I know I don't have much to give you, but I have a good reason for the reason I am this way"

Before Alya could say anything further, Randy reached into his jacket and took out a piece of black and red cloth. Alya's jaw dropped upon seeing what exactly was in the teen's hands.

"Your...your..." she was at a loss for words

"I am" he confirmed simply

"But why would show me this?" Alya questioned "what this some last ditch effort to get my attention? and how do you know I won't tell everyone?"

"Because I've known you long enough to know that you won't tell anyone" he said "I'm not doing this to get you to like you me either. I just...wanted to understand"

Alya was speechless. He brain was working overtime just to process what she was looking at. Randy had just sacrificed his identity as the Ninja for her, and still didn't expect her to just take him as lover because of it either. It was in that moment that she not only understood Randy, but also knew what she had to do now.

"Trixx, let's pounce!"

* * *

 _ **Danger Zone by Kenny Loggins**_

In the time the two heroes had started to date, Alya had quickly understood that her new (kind of) boyfriend had quite an...interesting sense of humor. Case in point was when they defeated a squad of ninja robots sent by Mcfist to kill them along with Ladybug and cat Noir.

"Well guys, it looks we escaped the-"the ninja began

"Don't you say it!" Rena warned

"Why Rena, you look like you need to calm down before you enter-" her lover commented

"I mean, don't!" she furthered

"Rena..."

"No"

"Rena"

"Oh my god I swear if you say it!"

"RENA!"

"..."

"RENAAAAAA!"

"WHAT?!"

"Heh-heh...Danger Zone"

"GODDAMMIT!"

* * *

 _ **Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time by Panic! At The Disco**_

"Ugh, what the hell happened?" Randy asked aloud as he slowly woke up in a place that clearly wasn't his bedroom

While most of what of what happened last night was a blur for the freshman, he could faintly recall being invited to Adrian's birthday party, to which he and Howard had managed to sneak in a keg of beer, and that's when it turned into a real party. Soon other memories began to flood into the teen's mind. From watching a mud wrestling match between Heidi and Chloe from getting thrown out of a three story window by Bash and Kim, it was a wild night for him. It was then that he rolled over and found his girlfriend curled up against him, still sleeping off the hangover she had.

"Oh...now I remember" he said to himself with a grin

He then leaned down and kissed the girl's cheek, hoping that she could get some proper rest after last night's activities.

"Oh good, your awake" came a voice from above him

Randy looked up to see Howard hanging by what looked like a pair of diapers from the chandelier.

"Mind helping me get down?" he best friend inquired "I'm starting to get a rash"

* * *

 _ **Love Gun by Kiss**_

Alya cheered as loud as her voice would allow her to as she, Mariette and her friends were among the crowd of students at the school's battle of the bands as Thirty Seconds to Math continued to play their version of a classic rock song. Randy and Howard had gone all out for the battle of the bands, from wearing make up and tight leather to have bright lights and pyrotechnics in their show. The music was loud and fast and the crowd loved every second of it. As Randy continued to belt out the lyrics of the song, his girlfriend had an idea for showing her full support.

"Hey Ivan, let me up on your shoulders" she asked her friend

Ivan nodded before allowing the young heroine onto his shoulders. Once above the crowd, Alya did the most, well..un-Alya thing, she had ever down in her life.

"Hey Babe!" She called out to her lover "Get a load of these love guns!"

With that, Alya grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head to reveal her bare chest to the band on stage.

* * *

 _ **A Grave Mistake by Ice Nine Kills**_

Mcfist had normally seen the Ninja when he was joking, yet calm hero, but never like this. He watched in horror as his sworn enemy butchered his way through legions of robots as he made his way up his building and toward the billionaire's main office, to which he air-fisted the door down before kicked Viceroy into a wall so hard he knocked him out before grabbing Mcfist and hold him out of the window. For the first time Mcfist was afraid of the Ninja, for he could see in his eyes that he would him without giving it a second thought.

"Please, don't kill me!" the villain begged "I'll do anything!"

"Can you bring Rena Rouge out of that coma you put her in?" the Ninja sneered

Mcfist's eyes widened in horror upon hearing that. Viceroy had told him that the hero, Rena Rouge, had been gravely injured during the attack by his latest Ninja-destroying robot. It was in that moment that Mcfist understood the reason behind the Ninja's rage: she was his lover.

"I-I didn't mean for that to happen! I Swear!" he pleaded "I'll make it up to you, I'll pay for her medical bills and give her the finest care! please just don't hurt me!"

The Ninja was silent for several moment before finally pulling Mcfist back into his office and tossing him to the floor. He then held his sword to the man's throat.

"If she dies, then nothing on this earth will stop me from gutting like the coward you are" he warned

And with that, the Ninja vanished in a cloud of orange smoke, leaving the billionaire in a state of sheer terror.

* * *

 _ **May I by Trading Yesterday**_

And that was it.

Mcfist was put in jail, Hawkmoth was defeated and that of course that both Randy and Alya's time as heroes had to come to end. It was something both knew this was going to happen at some point, but at least they wouldn't be alone when it happened like they both once feared they would. In the four years together, they had faced all the ups and downs side by side, and neither wanted to stop anytime soon.

"So...what now?" Alya asked as they sat on her boyfriend's front porch

"Well, I've thinking about that..." he began as he reached into his pocket

The now former of Ninja of Norrisville then pulled out a small box that contained a rather small, but very important ring within it.

"I was kinda thinking that we'd get married" he said "and then we'll go from there and see what happens next"


End file.
